


Green

by hotchoco195



Series: Spectrum [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Friendship, GammaWidow, Mostly about Natasha making friends, Protective Hulk, Trust Issues, with some pointless smut thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov has only ever been in one situation she couldn't control, and she hated it. Bruce's whole life is a battle for control.</p><p>Or, in which Natasha and Bruce are drugged and she opens herself up to someone for once.</p><p>Some smut but very much friendship-based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Tasha measured everything in terms of debts. Someone saved her life, she saved theirs twice: they owed her. With Clint the exact numbers were so high it was almost pointless keeping count, so she focussed instead on the first time, a debt so big she’d never be able to pay it back. He’d done more than save her life, he’d given it back to her, and there was nothing she could do to level the scales.

The other side of the ledger, the one with all the things she’d done, that was pretty much a write-off. She’d been trained not to care, and she didn’t. There was no lost sleep for things that would have driven other humans mad with guilt, because she knew it was all part of the job. Choice was something she hadn’t had for a very long time. If anything, she felt bad in a detached way, acknowledging the tragedy and cruelties of her past like a spectator. She couldn’t let herself descend into guilt – there was never enough time for it.

She followed Captain America’s orders not because he was the nominated team leader, but because they made sense. If he’d said something she disagreed with she would have ignored it. It probably wasn't a great mindset for working as a team but it was the one that had been beaten into her since childhood, along with everything else that made her feel more comfortable working alone. She got along with the others well enough, since she could get along with anyone if she had to, but they weren’t her friends. They were colleagues, even Clint.

Bruce was different. Bruce terrified her, really terrified her in ways she’d thought long forgotten. It was as if her brain separated into two parts: the one that knew to keep moving, keep running, and the one that was so overwhelmed her heart almost stopped and movement seemed impossible. Just one frown took her back to that hovel in India, gun trembling in her grasp ever so slightly as he roared. She kept their interactions to a minimum, and it was fine. In the field he was always miles ahead, smashing through their opponents before she and the others had even got to the scene.

 

Until the day they came up against Doom in an abandoned quarry north of the city. They were taking apart the Doombots like always, throwing twisted hunks of metal in all directions, when there was an ear-splitting screech and a crack and part of the floor fell into the tunnels below. She could vaguely hear Clint calling her name as the tumbling rock drowned out light and sound, and she came to an awkward halt between two boulders.

Natasha picked herself up slowly, hazily, allowing her head a moment to adjust. She glanced around and took stock. She felt bruised and sore but nothing seemed broken. A faint crackle in her ear said her comm link was busted; she couldn’t see the surface through the collapsed rock. It was fine, they would fish her out. A deep rumble to her left made her look, afraid the tunnel was collapsing, but it was much much worse than that. A green behemoth stirred in the rubble and she recoiled back against the harsh rock.

She tried to control her breathing, hoping he wouldn’t notice her. The beast roared and flung his arms about, trying to clear enough space to stand. He seemed to catch her scent – at least, he stopped and turned his face towards her. She decided the best approach was to be supportive.

“Bruce? You okay? We’re gonna get out of here.”

He whined, shifting so the rock heaps slid and shuddered.

“Just stay still buddy, alright? It’s not very stable here.”

He moaned and she felt as if the sound was pushing her out of her skin, urging her to run faster than her feet could carry her.

“Bruce! I need you to stay calm!”

But it was too late; with a wide swing of his arm the Hulk had cleared enough room to come at her, stumbling as his head scraped the roof and made the dust fall. Natasha didn’t even think. She ran deeper into the twisting passageway.

It was surreal, like a huge wolfhound dogging his prey. The Hulk managed to carve his way through the tight shafts and corners, pounding after her. Her breath was hot in her ears as Natasha dove and skidded, looking for the smallest crack up to the surface. She ploughed over heaps of debris and flung herself through tiny gaps and still, still the monster chased her. It was remarkable the whole quarry hadn’t collapsed with the vibrations of his footsteps. She couldn’t hear anyone above them, couldn’t hear anything but her ragged gasps and his plodding pursuit. It was enough.

She came to a dead end, pawing at the stone desperately. All that fear that had risen up in her unbidden poured out, limbs shaking as she scratched at the dirt for an escape that was never going to appear. She heard him closing in and turned, bracing herself against the wall as if it would help, as if it would stop him squashing her with a single swat. The Hulk lumbered up through the channel and stopped not even a foot away, breath deafening in his enormous nostrils. It hit her face, hot and rank and she couldn’t shuffle back. A big green finger reached forward and prodded her in the stomach, sort of gently, if such a thing was possible. It still hurt, but she wasn’t being flattened.

Natasha looked up, tears spilling over, and gripped the finger. Bruce tilted his head and fixed those mindless green eyes on hers.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna get out of here, right?”

He seemed to snort and closed his hand around her waist, tugging her to his chest. The impact left her breathless, wriggling against his grip as he curled his head down over her.

 

“Hey! Watch the hands!”

A massive fist thrust upwards and the rock above them disintegrated, shattering into dust that invaded her eyes and mouth and nose. Natasha thrust her face closer into the broad green chest and let Hulk cradle her as he continued smashing a way out. Thick leg muscles bunched and he pushed them up out into the openness, fresh air ripping through Natasha’s lungs in a horrible harsh rush. She stayed in his hold while she caught herself. It didn’t matter – it’s not like anyone could see them. He wouldn’t remember if she owed him now.

“Thanks, man. You can put me down now.”

But he didn’t. He only held her tighter as he turned and ran, away from the quarry, bounding through the woods and knocking over trees without even trying. Natasha tried to stay calm, tried to rationalise it. The others would be coming for her, would have been looking for them the whole time. It was going to be fine.

The Hulk swung around like some great green ape, sprinting through the undergrowth. He came to a halt with chest heaving, still holding her to him.

“We’re okay, yeah? We’re okay? You could put me down, if it’s alright with you.”

“Natasha hurt?” his voice grated over teeth bigger than her head.

“No, no I’m good. Thanks to you.”

He nodded, but still didn’t set her down. She could hear Iron Man’s distinctive whooshing and knew they would be found any second, but it did little to calm her racing heart as Hulk squeezed her gently.

“I’m glad.”

The shock made her forget to be afraid for a second. “Glad?”

“Natasha is nice.”

That was even worse. Of the many things she’d been called, nice was never one of them. She looked up at him curiously, watching the slight smile spread across his face.

“Hulk’s nice too. And Bruce.”

For a second she thought she’d fucked up; his face darkened and his arms rippled. But all he did was pull her in for a quick hug before placing her on her feet softly.

“Home.”

“Okay,” she reached up a tentative hand and patted his arm, “Home.”

*****

The next time she ran into Bruce in the kitchen, he visibly stiffened.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hi.” She said casually, not even pausing as she grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard and her favourite mug.

“Listen…”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

He pushed his glasses back up his nose. “No, I do. I’m sorry about the other night.”

“You’re sorry for saving my life?” she quirked a brow, “Thanks a lot.”

He stifled a sarcastic glare. “You could have been hurt much worse by the Other Guy.”

“Cave-ins are not top of my list of ways to die. The Other Guy wasn’t so bad,”

He laughed mirthlessly. “I doubt that, but thanks for sparing my feelings.”

She fixed him with her most serious look. “I never spare anyone’s feelings.”

He looked tired. “I believe you.”

Bruce took his tea and left her alone with the whistling kettle and a strange knot in her stomach.

*****

SHIELD sent a doctor to make sure all their shots were up to date. Thor and Steve were exempt, obviously, and Tony had somehow managed to arrange a business trip to Tokyo the day before. Clint whined as they waited in line outside the Stark Tower med bay.

“God, I hate needles. I’d rather catch hepatitis.”

“And then have to have _more_ needles?” Bruce said dryly.

Clint scowled, but when the time came he stuck his arm out like a good little soldier, wincing. Natasha took hers without a single flicker to betray her usual calm exterior. She watched Bruce as he stepped up nervously.

“I think it’s better if you let me do it myself, Doc. The Other Guy doesn’t like doctors much.”

“If you feel you can sir, I’ll leave it to you.”

Bruce took the syringe and carefully slid it into his arm. Natasha watched his face, a study in concentration. He wasn’t doing his special breathing, so that was comforting, but he still looked edgy and she wondered how many times the Hulk had objected to Bruce trying to cure him. When the needle came out, Bruce sighed with relief.

“Nice one, big guy. Not sure why you needed it though – doesn’t your other half stop you getting sick?”

Bruce smiled at Clint ruefully. “I wish. If I’d managed to perfect the serum like Cap, then yeah, but plain old me still gets colds and flus.”

 

It wasn’t until they’d gone up to their rooms, Clint claiming he needed ice cream, that she started to feel it. An intense heady feeling came over her, making her dizzy. Natasha tried to get water, but stumbled and almost fell as another rush of heat came over her. She was sweating, sticky and uncomfortable, her limbs full of some kind of nervous energy. There was a particularly powerful twinge between her thighs and suddenly she knew the problem.

“Jarvis? Is that SHIELD doc still in the building?”

“Negative, Miss Romanov. He left immediately after administering your vaccinations.”

“Shit. Call Clint?”

She waited a few moments while the AI did his thing, absentmindedly rubbing herself against the back of the couch.

“Tash?”

“Clint, we’ve been given something.”

“Uh, yeah, I noticed. Motherfucking needles.”

“You okay?”

There was a muffled groan. “Clint!”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, just accidentally brushed up against the counter.”

She knew what he meant. Every touch was like a ripple through her entire nerve system, making everything hypersexualised.

“We should check on Bruce.”

She froze, her fear cutting through the drug for a moment before it was overwhelmed.

“Jesus, what if he Hulks out in the building?”

“Tony won’t be happy.”

“We should get the other guys to help.”

Clint laughed, Jarvis’ speakers making it sound like he was in the room. “I can’t go anywhere right now, Tash. I can barely walk.”

“Men,” she grumbled, “Jarvis, where are Thor and Steve?”

“Thor has been called back to Asgard and Captain Rogers is making a school appearance in Brooklyn.”

“Get him here, and tell the Tower staff to evacuate.”

“Very good, Miss Romanov.”

She pulled herself away from the couch and shuffled to her door, determined to find Bruce.

 

“Bruce?” she knocked, ear pressed to the wood.

There was a quiet, pained sound from the other side and she knocked again.

“Let me in!”

“No! No, stay back!”

Natasha frowned. “Jarvis, open the door.”

“Yes Miss Romanov.”

“Jarvis, you traitor!” Bruce mumbled as the lock clicked open and she pushed her way in.

“Bruce, how do you feel?” she asked carefully.

He was curled up on his couch, head in his hands. The air conditioning was on full speed, and she could see the goosebumps all over his arms where he’d rolled up the sleeves.

“You need to leave.”

“I need to make sure you’re okay.” She insisted, stepping closer to the couch.

He laughed, the sound skittering down her spine. “You should just tranq me now.”

“Wouldn’t work. I read some of your research. Your metabolic rate’s too high. S’why you put away almost as much as the Cap at dinner.” She smiled.

He gave her a weak one in return. “Yeah, but Thor still eats more than both of us combined.”

“Maybe more than all of us combined.” She used the distraction to move closer.

“Stop!” he flung his hands up, cowering from her.

Natasha realised exactly how afraid _he_ was of the Hulk. Never mind her, Bruce was the one who had to live with what he did as the Other Guy, and he was clearly terrified he couldn’t keep control. She crouched by his head, poised so she could run if she had to, but she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. The friction between her thighs almost made her hiss but she pulled it together.

“Look, Steve’s on his way here just in case, but I think you can last it out. Higher metabolism, remember? It’ll be out of your system sooner than ours.”

Bruce was taking great shuddering breaths, trying desperately to keep calm. “I-I…I can’t. You…the smell of you is t-t-too much.”

“Is that what you need Doc? I can help, if that will keep you levelled out.”

 

He spun and stared at her in abject horror, but she just looked at him blankly.

“Is that what they teach you at SHIELD?”

“Not SHIELD.” She said coldly.

“I-I-I can’t do that. If I get too distracted, he could burst out.”

“Looks like you’re having a hard time of it anyway. Maybe there’s a way to take the edge off.”

“So you’re basically saying if I don’t have sex, I’ll probably Hulk out, and if I do I definitely will, and you wanna take those odds?”

Natasha felt feverish despite the icy air blowing through Bruce’s lounge room. Her skin itched as her clothes moved, and she had to fight a constant urge to gnaw at her bottom lip. Bruce didn’t look much better, chest heaving as he pulled himself into the smallest space possible to get away from her.

“You underestimate my talents, Bruce. I’m almost hurt.”

“Why? Why would you risk it for me? Just stick me in a cell and be done with it.”

She frowned. “I’m not sure. I think I’ll blame it on the aphrodisiac if anyone asks, but honestly? We’re a team. I’d like to stop you having another incident to worry about.”

He just looked at her sadly. “It’s impossible.”

“Trust me.” She insisted, sounding surer than she felt.

Natasha reached out slowly, working hard not to startle him. She grabbed his hands and drew him up so he was sitting normally. She stood and straddled his lap, pushing him back against the cushions.

Bruce gulped. “Tash-”

“Trust me.”

She let her hands wander, skimming over his cheeks, his neck, his arms. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open gently, stroking his chest. Bruce stared at her fingers in wonder, and she felt a pang of something like pity. How long had it been since the guy had had something as simple as this?

 

She drifted lower, running her palms along his thighs over his slacks. He inhaled sharply and pressed himself back into the cushions.

“Trust. Me.”

She pulled her singlet over her head and quickly ditched her bra, guiding one of his hands up to touch. The second his fingers made contact she moaned, despite all the years she’d spent learning to control what her body did. It just slipped out, and the owlish look on Bruce’s face fell into something hungrier. That one was a look she recognised on men when they saw her. She leaned into his shy fondling and pressed her mouth to his ear, rocking herself slightly so her thighs pushed against his.

“Is this okay?” she breathed.

He nodded, hands rolling down over her hips. She reached down and undid his belt, and felt him freeze up again for a second, but she nuzzled her face into Bruce’s neck and he relaxed. She undid his fly and reached in to find him already hard. Natasha stroked leisurely, hand tugging at his hot flesh. The drugs in her system were screaming to get him inside her, but she rested her forehead against his and ignored it. Instead she watched his eyes for any trace she’d gone too far. But they stayed their normal shade, not even a hint of green as he moved his mouth without any actual sound, thrusting up towards her a little with each pull. His hands didn’t stop kneading her breasts or tracing her waist, but she figured he wasn’t really thinking about it. Bruce’s body was just running on autopilot while his brain fought to stay in one piece.

“Is this okay?” she whispered.

“Ohh God, Natasha…it’s…I’m…”

She could imagine how good it felt; the lust inside her just kept getting worse, burning in her belly and making the hands on her torso feel electric. Every small caress sent a shock through her that only made the redhead hungrier. She stroked faster, curving her fingers over the slick head and squeezing on the way down. Bruce started panting and she watched him more carefully, but he still seemed too nervous to trust himself.

“Bruce, you can come. You’ve got this.”

He shook his head fervently, eyes locked on her hand moving inside his trousers.

“What happened to trusting me?”

“Can’t, can’t, too dangerous.” He groaned.

Natasha sighed internally before bending forward. She kissed him, lips pressing against his firmly. She didn’t push for more access, just moved her mouth against his. Bruce’s hands came up to take a shaky grip on her face and she flicked her tongue out over his lips before nipping his lip, just lightly. The scientist came with a shudder, eyes squeezed shut.

 

She waited for it, for the green skin and bulging muscles, but he just tensed up and then sank back on the couch completely boneless.

“We okay?” she asked.

He looked at her blearily. “Um, yeah…I think so. I can’t feel the drug anymore.”

“See? Told you to trust me.”

“Yeah, you did.”

She climbed off him, wiping her hand on a tissue. Bruce watched her put her shirt back on, bra stuffed into her back pocket.

“So, I guess you’ll be going to Clint now.”

“Why?” she arched a brow, desperate to just get out of there and bury her hands between her legs. Watching the older man’s O face hadn’t helped her libido.

“Cos, you’re both affected…and you’re sorta partners…”

“Exactly why I won’t be sleeping with him. Barton would be too much of a brat about it.”

“Oh.”

“We good?” she frowned, wanting to make sure it wasn’t going to be awkward later.

“Do you have any idea what you just did for me?”

She shrugged. “You needed it.”

“I haven’t been able to have…any of that since the accident. None of the stuff that comes with it, love and relationships and cuddling and fucking, fucking sitting on the couch watching a movie together, because I was always so afraid of snapping! How did you do that?”

He was standing now, pants still undone and shirt rumpled. She didn’t know what to say. She could take the hard line, insist it was just all for the job, he was a threat she’d neutralised. She could blame the drug. She could say she was always in control, she had back up close at hand, she was just doing it for the team – sex was nothing to her, right? She’d had to do it with some very unsavoury characters over the years, and it was just another use for her body that she sometimes enjoyed. Giving Bruce a handjob under the influence of stimulants was no big deal.

But some part of her wondered. The fear she’d felt for him was gone, vanished with the power of holding him in her hands to destroy or bless at will. She knew how hard Bruce had it every day, so she gave an honest answer.

“I was trained to never get close to anybody. It doesn’t seem fair you should have to live like that too.”

 

He was quiet, staring at her like he still didn’t understand. Given that he’d just had his first orgasm in years, his brain was probably running a little slower than usual.

“So, I’m gonna go now, if you’re alright with this.”

He didn’t answer and she turned towards the door. “Tasha, wait.”

“What?” she said patiently, though inside she felt like a quivering mess.

“I want to help you.”

She shook her head. “You don’t have to do that, Doc. I’ll be fine.”

“Is fine enough? You said you could never get close to anyone. That doesn’t seem fair to me either.”

“Look, I didn’t come here for anything-”

“I know. You’re very big about owing people. Well now I owe you, and I want to help. That’s all.”

She was almost twitching now, but she still glanced at the door uncertainly. Logically she could give a dozen reasons it made sense. Bruce was used to running at a moment’s notice, used to impermanence. He wasn’t going to get attached. If she could scratch his itch, why not let him scratch hers when she so desperately wanted it? But she was taught to never need anyone, and never to show weakness unless it worked in your favour. The idea of being completely open to Bruce was terrifying.

“I’m not gonna take more than you can give,” he smiled, “Trust me.”

He reached out and pulled her to him, running his hands down her back. She moaned at the closeness of their bodies, the heat of him against her making her internal fire worse.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

She slid her arms around his waist. “Yes.”

 

Bruce kissed her, lips moving all along her jaw and neck, tongue creeping out to press for admittance. She gladly opened her mouth, taking in the taste of him as his hands held her tightly. She was glad, because she felt she might just melt into the carpet if he didn’t keep holding her up. Bruce reached down and picked her up and she murmured in surprise.

“I’m not just a scrawny lab geek, you know.” He winked.

“Apparently not.”

He carried her to the bedroom, lowering her to stand as he peeled off her shirt. She lay back on the bed as he unzipped her boots. Her hands jumped to her own breasts, fingers tweaking and tugging her nipples with a frustrated noise. This was too slow – it did nothing for the ache inside her.

“Is this okay?” he asked, reaching up to unzip her jeans.

“No.”

“No?” he pulled his hand away, watching her face carefully.

“I need more.”

He smiled wryly and dragged the denim down her legs, kneeling between her open thighs as he slid off her underwear. His fingers slithered up her leg and she writhed on the pillows. One pressed against her folds and her hips bucked, the drug magnifying the sensation to almost unbearable heights.

“I need more, now. I’m gonna go insane before I come at this rate.”

He moved his hand as if he meant to push inside her but she grabbed his wrist.

“You, please, Bruce. I want you.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…the limits of my control are still very undetermined.”

“I thought you trusted me.”

“Not right now I don’t.” he chuckled.

“Please.”

 

There must have been something frantic in her eyes because he took his shirt the rest of the way off and dropped his pants.

“God, what am I doing?” he muttered to himself as he climbed over her.

“Helping.” She groaned at the weight of his hips rubbing against hers.

She reached down and took his member in hand. Despite his protests, he wasn’t even stiff. The doctor had better control than he thought. She tugged fast, too impatient to be cautious, her other hand reaching up to force his lips closer to hers. Bruce’s hands clamped on her shoulders as their tongues clashed together, rapidly swelling under her fingers.

“You have something?” she breathed.

“Ah, yeah. One second.”

He ran into the bathroom and she spread herself out, fingers flicking over her clit needily. It just didn’t feel as good as that one simple touch from him, but she needed something to tide her over while he rummaged around. He came back with condom in hand, blushing.

“Thought you hadn’t had sex since the accident?” she asked.

“I haven’t. This is from my med kit. It’s an emergency fluid canteen.”

He looked at her grin and clucked his tongue. “But you already knew that, of course.”

“Just wanted to see how red you’d get.” She laughed throatily.

“You’ll pay for that.” He promised, rolling the sheath on quickly.

She’d barely had time to settle her legs around him when he slammed into her, her walls already drenched thanks to the drug. She keened as he thrust again, nails digging into his back harder than was safe, but she couldn’t help herself. His movements were hard and fast and still not enough.

 

She pushed him away and rolled over, getting up on her hands and knees. He didn’t need encouragement, sliding into her from behind. She almost cried at the renewed sensation of him moving within her, hands on her hips as their thighs pounded together relentlessly. She tipped her head back and swore, the Russian flowing from her lips naturally as he grunted behind her. A vague thought crossed her mind that this was the stupidest possible position; if he Hulked out she’d be completely trapped under him. But it felt too good, long powerful shudders coursing through her as he reached a hand around and pinched her nipples. Natasha shook and screamed and came in a consuming wave that flattened her, her head dropping to the mattress as her arms gave out. Bruce thrust hard a few more times before pulling out and rolling off her, stroking himself to the end. She was even more convinced of his control as they lay panting. She already felt much better, the intense urge completely gone and her body returning to a normal temperature.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Teamwork, and all that stuff.”

She laughed breathily. “I don’t think this fit SHIELD’s expectations of the Avengers Initiative.”

“Bruce? Are you in here?”

They both sat up at the Cap’s voice. Natasha bundled herself into the bathroom, throwing on her clothes.

“In the bedroom!” Bruce called.

She splashed her face and walked out, drying her hands as Steve entered in full costume, shield up.

“Everything okay? Jarvis told me you’d been drugged.”

“Yeah, fine. I was sleeping it off and Nat was watching me.” Bruce yawned. He had the covers over his lower half, hair sleep-mussed.

“I just wanted to make sure you were at hand in case we couldn’t handle it.” She said, sinking into a chair by the bed.

“Any ideas who did it or what they wanted?”

Bruce’s mouth twisted. “They must have been trying to make me change and leave Clint and Tasha useless to stop me.”

“What did they give you?” the blond demanded.

“Some kind of stimulant to excite us, make it hard to control emotional reactions. If you wanna trade off Cap, I think I’ll nap too.”

The tall man nodded and Natasha slipped out, glancing back at the tired, satisfied look on Bruce’s face and wondering how it felt to be happy.

*****

“Are you avoiding me?”

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked to where he stood in the doorway. “No, I’ve just been busy.”

“I was starting to wonder. I mean, out of the two of us, I thought you’d be more casual about it.”

She shrugged. “I’m fine.”

He tilted his head. “I know what it’s like, to feel so exposed. Makes you feel vulnerable, like you’re standing on the wobbling edge of a volcano. I understand if I make you feel that way.”

“It’s fine, Bruce. I’m grateful. I think it was good for both of us.”

He nodded. “Okay. Just making sure.”

The scientist strolled out and she sagged against the bench a little. Had she been avoiding him? Probably, but she always had before, so why should he notice now?

“What was that about?”

She scowled at Clint as he perched on top of the fridge. “God, I should have known.”

“You’re definitely slipping, Nat,” the archer dropped to his feet, “What was good for both of you?”

“Bruce and I talked, that’s all.” She went back to her breakfast.

“Yeah, I’m not buying that. All that stuff about being casual? This wouldn’t have anything to do with that day we turned into horn dogs and I took about a layer of skin off my junk?”

“You are such a boy.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“That’s not a no. You told me you just sat with him until Steve showed up.”

“There was some sitting.”

“Nat, are you crazy? He could have killed you!”

“You just jealous I didn’t offer to help you out?”

He glared angrily. “I care about what happens to you, okay. That was a pretty big risk.”

She just looked at him. He knew she would just say they’d taken bigger chances, and that he shouldn’t doubt her. She knew he’d agree, he just needed to say his piece. Eventually he looked away with a sigh.

“Fine. But next time we get drugged up, I’m expecting equal treatment.”

“You know you’re the only man alive who can say that and walk away, right?” she raised her brows.

“Yep. Gotta make the most of it!”

 

The next time they got called out, it was to stop some guy’s private army stealing an important research file at one of the army’s scientific headquarters. Natasha was doing her thing when Tony started yelling over the comm link.

“Guys, we got a situation! They’ve cornered Hulk!”

She heard Clint swear over the mike. They’d seen it a dozen times – every fight where Hulk felt especially threatened, it took hours to calm him down enough to get Bruce back and usually caused more damage than the actual fight. Natasha levelled the two guards advancing on her and took off running towards the enraged roaring coming from behind the building. Stark was swooping in to blast away the snipers aiming at Steve and Clint on the ground, and she took the corner wide as he smashed into a whole squadron. There was no fear the Hulk needed help; he was pretty much invincible and just too big to be outnumbered. But he still only fought as part of the team because it fulfilled his needs for destruction and because Bruce had some camaraderie with them. If he was surrounded, he tended to go into a berserker rage that made him impossible to handle, and Nat couldn’t let that happen.

“I see him! I’m going in.”

“Nat, it’s too dangerous! He can’t tell friend from foe now.” Clint barked.

“He’s right, Natasha. It’s too dangerous. We’ll just have to give him some space.”

She ignored the Captain, as she’s always known she would when he was wrong. Instead she vaulted off the side of a parked car towards where Hulk was swatting aside troops, sending them crashing through the Institute’s windows. He laid out all of them and beat his chest, bellowing loud enough that it set off nearby car alarms. He grabbed a parked van and flung it in the general direction of the street, Natasha diving out of the way as it flew past. The green giant was mindlessly smashing things, frightened instead of just angry. If she didn’t step in, people were going to get hurt.

 

Natasha bolted straight down the road towards him, her instincts telling her not to pose such a direct threat but needing him to have some warning she was there. Surprised Hulk was even worse than Scared Hulk. He was swinging a lamp post like a baseball bat, shattering windows and awnings in a shower of glass and metal she had to dodge.

“Bruce! Bruce, look at me!”

He roared and dropped the lamp, turning on her. She stood her ground, hands up.

“It’s Natasha! Remember? You saved me, and now I’m gonna help you.”

“Puny humans! Hulk smash!” he stomped, making the ground tremble.

She fought to keep her balance as he came closer, legs locking in place so she wouldn’t run. The rest of the team were screaming at her in the comm link and she took it out, throwing it into the gutter.

“You did, you stopped them. Now it’s just us, buddy. You wanna go home?”

He stopped almost on top of her, still clenching and unclenching his fists. She searched herself for a trace of that fear that had once made her helpless and found the only thing she felt for Hulk was affection. She didn’t want Bruce to carry any more guilt. She reached a hand up slowly and laid it on the Hulk’s knee.

“Let’s go home, yeah? The others can finish cleaning up.”

“Natasha?” he tilted his head as her soft words cleared the rage from his face.

“Yeah, it’s just me. Let’s get out of here.”

He picked her up gingerly, placing her on his back. “Hold on.”

She dug her boots into his sides as he bent his knees, but she still wasn’t prepared as he bounded up out of the street and grabbed onto a building. She buried her face in his neck, dizzy as the skyscrapers flashed by. Fury was probably going to kill her for this, but she’d just argue the Hulk was no asset to them if he was just wrecking everything in sight. He jumped to the top of a building about halfway to Stark Tower and set her down.

 

“What’s up, buddy? This isn’t home.”

“Natasha safe here?”

“Yeah, it’s safe.” She answered his question.

Hulk shook his head. “Natasha safe with me?”

She reached up and placed a hand on his chest. “Yeah, big guy. I trust you.”

His face screwed up, arms jerking unexpectedly. She was knocked backwards, scrambling to her elbows as he writhed and shrank, Hulk’s whole body collapsing in on itself as his skin turned a normal pink. His legs shot out from under him as he got back to Bruce-size, head knocking against the concrete.

“Bruce? You okay?” she ran to him, kneeling to check his eyes.

The scientist blinked. “Uh, yeah. Where am I?”

“Top of some office tower in Midtown. You had a bit of a close call.”

“Did I hurt anyone?” he sat up, eyes full of worry.

“No one who didn’t deserve it. You were good, Bruce.” She squeezed his hand.

The relief on his face was so sweet it almost hurt to look.

“We should probably get back to base. I lost contact with the others, they’ll be worried.”

“I could use a shower. And a nap. Think SHIELD will cover a taxi?”

“You couldn’t have taken us all the way?” she joked.

“Tony keeps complaining I damage the Tower too much.”

She got to her feet and he followed, clutching his stretched-out pants to his waist.

“Thank you.”

“For what? All part of the job.”

“You know what I meant.”

She looked away. “It’s not something I say much.”

“But you said it to him, and I think it was true.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “Does that make us friends?”

“I’d like that.”

She smiled at the grin he was beaming at her, hair wild and top half covered in dirt. She’d never had a real friend, but Bruce was an interesting choice for her first.

“Let’s get that taxi, friend.”


End file.
